


christmas lofi (promise me)

by egosoogyu



Series: 2am soogyu [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin Holds Beomgyu’s Thumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, some christmas soogyu for the soul, that’s very important to me, the others are here for a moment too, there’s a lot of small kisses in here bdjshdh, there’s promise rings, theyre just gut wrenchingly cute, tyunning for like three lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoogyu/pseuds/egosoogyu
Summary: Beomgyu had always wondered what’d it be like to spend Christmas with a lover.This year, he gets to spend his fourth with Soobin.(This year, Soobin is giving his heart to his special someone.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: 2am soogyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	christmas lofi (promise me)

**Author's Note:**

> the soogyu supremacy must continue and flourish so i come bearing gifts ... !!! this was written between the hours of midnight and 4 am, and then i lost power (...sigh) so i just woke up and finished/proofread this so please excuse any mistakes here!! i just really wanted to write something for christmas hehe.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

When Beomgyu is woken up on Christmas morning, he doesn’t expect it to be 12 o’clock midnight. 

But here he is, being shaken awake by his very loud, and very excited boyfriend. 

“Beomgyu-ah! _Beomgyu-ah_!” Soobin trades shaking his shoulder for rapidly punching it with his fists, and Beomgyu twists in his sleep to look up at Soobin. Subsequently, the punches now land on his chest, and Beomgyu has to sit up to make it stop. 

“Yah, what?” Beomgyu grabs Soobin by the wrists to stop the older boy, and looks at him. Despite the darkness of the room, Beomgyu can still see the stars in Soobin’s eyes. 

_Beautiful_. 

“Merry Christmas, Beomgyu-ah,” Soobin giggles, and leans in to press a kiss to Beomgyu’s cheek, and Beomgyu tries his very hardest not to let his poor heart explode at the gesture. He fails, of course, but that’s to be expected. 

A smile spreads itself across Beomgyu’s face as he chases Soobin’s lips as the pull back, capturing them in a proper, chaste kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Beomgyu says almost shyly, and Soobin beams at him. 

“So, what do you wanna do?”

Beomgyu narrows his eyes at the other. “Go back to sleep?”

The notion is met with an instant groan as Soobin rolls his eyes, removes his wrists from Beomgyu’s grasps, and hits him again. Beomgyu yelps in response. 

“That’s not what you do on Christmas morning!” 

“Good thing it’s Christmas _midnight_ then. Come sleep with me,” Beomgyu falls back, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Soobin stays stationary. 

“It’s 12 am! A.M. means _morning_.” Soobin insists with a pout.

“Jokes on you, I’m not a morning person either, so it’s _sleepy time_.” 

“Yaah,” Soobin stretches out the syllable, taking hold of Beomgyu’s arms and yanking on them, to no avail. Soobin does this a few more times before Beomgyu takes advantage of their position, and using brute force to yank Soobin on top of him, causing said boy to yelp. Beomgyu quickly wraps his arms around Soobin’s waist, burying his head into Soobin’s shoulder.

“I’m sleepy, hyung,” Beomgyu whines, and Soobin half heartedly struggles against Beomgyu’s grip before relenting, asking Beomgyu to maneuver properly so that Soobin could properly settle into the space with him. 

Once they were situated, it ended with Beomgyu being the little spoon, and Soobin being the big one. Beomgyu snuggles further back into his boyfriend, and Soobin giggles again, pressing a warm kiss into the back of Beomgyu’s neck. 

“Alright, good night, then. Let’s have a nice Christmas morning,” Soobin says into his ear, and Beomgyu revels in how smooth and soothing Soobin’s voice is. If you allowed Beomgyu, he could sit and listen to Soobin talk all day, hear his every thought and question without a complaint in the world. If it meant he could be around Soobin more, then really, what more could he ask for?

“Goodnight, hyung. It’ll be the best Christmas morning you’ve ever experienced.” Beomgyu smiles to himself. 

It’s only been an hour into Christmas day, and Beomgyu thinks that this is probably one of the best Christmases he’s ever had in his life. 

**——❅❅❅——**

Beomgyu is stirred awake again, this time presumably when the sun has rose, if the blinding light of his room is anything to go by. He fights to open his eyelids, slowly rubbing sleep from them before removing his fists from his eyes. 

It takes him a moment before he registers the phone above his face, with the camera app open and on the self facing camera. 

Beomgyu makes eye contact with Soobin through the device, just as the other boy snaps the photo, and Soobin bursts into laughter, high and squeaky. 

“I didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly,” Soobin continues through giggles as he looks through the phone, probably at the ridiculous amount of photos he got when Beomgyu was not conscious. Beomgyu could only stare lazily at the phone and at his boyfriend, mind floating in space. 

Even with his bedhead and sleep-ridden face, Choi Soobin was still so incredibly beautiful to him. Every part of him was a work of art— the best Christmas gift he could possibly receive. The way his eyes scanned the phone screen, pupils having never lost their glow; The way his lips slowly curve into a gracious smile; The way his dimples appeared and deepened with the movement of his lips. 

Soobin was so precious to Beomgyu, more than the boy would probably ever know, despite all his frequent teasing of the older. 

Beomgyu reaches out with his pointer finger and pokes at the dimple in Soobin’s cheek. Soobin glances at the other boy surprised for a moment before he makes a face so that his dimples are showing again, and Beomgyu pokes at it thrice more before getting up with a satisfied sigh. 

“My mouth feels disgusting, and I’m hungry. Can we make breakfast? And then open presents?”

“I’m already ahead of you, there’s eggs cooking on the stove.” Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at that. 

“And how long have they been there?” Soobin pauses in his leisure scrolling on his phone, and looks off somewhere in front of him with a blank expression on his face. 

“…A normal amount.” 

“So you burned them.”

“I did _not_ burn the eggs.”

“Okay, so maybe I _did_ burn the eggs— but look, they’re still tasty! And cute!” Soobin snapped and Beomgyu laughs at the slightly blackened sunny side up eggs that Soobin placed on a plate. He had drawn a face and antlers on them, which causes Beomgyu to go into another around of laughter as he points at Soobin’s masterpiece. 

“Yeah, they’re cute alright.” Beomgyu laughs as he walks past the boy to lean down to the cabinet and pull out a box of oats. When he stands back up, Soobin is staring him down, a piece of the egg in the fork. 

“Say ah,” Soobin says, and Beomgyu immediately puts the oats down and dodges the fork. Soobin is just as quick, having been with Beomgyu for years now, and has learned to keep up with him.

Very quickly, it practically turns into a game of tag. Beomgyu wonders how ridiculous they look, him jumping on and off the couch and running around their living room, while Soobin chases him with a plate of burnt eggs in one hand, and dangerously waves around a fork with a piece of egg on it in the other. 

It ends with Beomgyu eating a piece of the egg, but not before Soobin manages to drop one of the eggs on the floor, which had resulted in a stalemate and a dramatic, short lived funeral. After that, the two boys finally eat some actual food to make up the calories that they had just lost. 

When it finally comes time to open presents, they both sit down in front of their medium sized but cozy christmas tree, and pull out the wrapped boxes one by one. 

Beomgyu had gotten Soobin a new sweater and a ridiculously pretty necklace for presents (“A ridiculously pretty necklace for a ridiculously pretty boy,” Beomgyu made finger guns at Soobin, and the older jokingly throws the empty neck box at him before thanking him with another kiss on the cheek, and requesting that Beomgyu helps him put it on.) 

Soobin had gotten Beomgyu some lip rings, custom designed stickers that Beomgyu could put onto his guitar, as well as a custom designed guitar pick (“I overheard you complaining to yourself that you needed a new one so yeah. The design has the shape of the Daegu region on it, isn’t that cool? And stickers are really pretty too, the designer did such a great job!” Soobin rambles, and Beomgyu excitedly thanks him before turning his attention to the momentarily more pressing matter.

“A lip ring?” Beomgyu smiles deviously at Soobin, and Soobin’s cheeks instantly goes red, as he looks away and fiddles with his new sweater in his hands.

“Yeah, you know. You’re always borrowing Yeonjun hyung’s, so I just thought I’d get you your own.”

“Do you like when I wear lip rings, Soobin? _Hmm_?” Beomgyu leans into Soobin, and the other boy’s face gets proportionately redder. 

“Maybe.” The older boy mutters, and Beomgyu pinches Soobin’s arm.

“Noted.”)

After the exchange of presents, Christmas day continues to move at a rather leisure pace.

Soobin and Beomgyu take turns facetiming their friends to say Merry Christmas. Yeonjun’s spending his Christmas with his family, and lets the two say hello to his mother as well, who greets them warmly and insists that they should have joined them this year. (“And have them makeout in my childhood bedroom? Absolutely not,” Yeonjun muttered as soon as his mother was out of earshot, and Beomgyu gasped, offended. 

“That was one time! And it was in your childhood _basement_!”)

Taehyun had ended up spending Christmas with Hueningkai and his family, and for the moment that the youngest wasn’t at the phone by Taehyun’s side, the couple took enjoy in relentlessly teasing Taehyun about his own love life. (“You spend Christmas with him, and he still doesn’t realize you like him? In fact, you _still_ haven’t told him?” Soobin says, incredulous. 

“Don’t bully me, hyung,” Taehyun had hissed, “I— it’s a process. _Trust the process_.” Hyuka had just made his way back into the room, with reindeer antlers atop his head and sparkles across the bridge of his nose. 

“My sisters got to me,” Is his only explanation, and Soobin immediately cooed over him, while Beomgyu laughed, partially at Hyuka, mostly at Taehyun’s stunned, but very much whipped expression.)

They also made sure to make respective phone calls to their own families, Christmas cheer being spread about. After that, the two settled onto the couch to put on one of the many Christmas movies that Beomgyu had been getting them to binge watch since the start of December. 

“I didn’t even know there were this many Christmas movies,” Soobin whispers as he presses the play button on the remote, and Beomgyu only responds by shifting himself on the couch so that he could lay his head in Soobin’s lap. Soobin quickly reacts, carding his hands through his hair, and Beomgyu relaxes almost immediately, his boyfriend’s hands a familiar comfort and calming presence. 

**——❅❅❅——**

They’ve probably gone through three movies by now when Beomgyu finally has to sit up from Soobin’s lap; At some point, the boy had begun shaking his leg up and down, and the constant movement was starting to make Beomgyu’s head hurt. 

“Are you okay?” he inquires, and Soobin jumps at the question and looks at him before putting on a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just feeling a little… restless?” Beomgyu’s eyebrows furrow at the words. They _had_ been inside all day.

“Do you wanna go for a walk outside? It’s probably really cold though,” Beomgyu gets up to look through their window, and notes that its also much darker outside, the streetlights on their street lighting up, Christmas decorations lining each one. 

“Yeah, that would be nice! Uh, let me just go get something, though, I’ll be right back,” Soobin says, and Beomgyu turns around to ask what he’s looking for only to see a glimpse of Soobin disappearing down the hallway towards their bedroom. 

Soobin’s swiftness in conjunction with his earlier leg shaking and startled response makes Beomgyu wonder why his boyfriend’s mood has suddenly shifted. He can’t recall anything that could have been off today; So what’s the reason?

He doesn’t get to ponder this thought any longer though, as Soobin returns just as quickly as he left, coat on and Beomgyu’s coat in his hands. 

“Here, let me help you,” Soobin says softly, as he helps Beomgyu into his coat, and making a point of zipping up the zipper for him too. When the zipper gets to the very top, the two of them make eye contact, and Beomgyu suddenly finds himself blushing , which is silly because him and Soobin have been dating for 4 years, and he’s getting flustered because Soobin _looked_ at him?

Soobin softly chuckles, dragging Beomgyu in by the zipper to press a sweet kiss onto Beomgyu’s lips, before pulling away and carding his hand through Beomgyu’s hair, fixing and placing the strands that hang across his face. 

“You’re really cute.” Soobin marvels.

It takes all of Beomgyu’s strength not to combust. Not only is he getting flustered because his boyfriend looked at him, but he’s also going insane because his boyfriend kissed him, played with his hair, and called him cute. 

Good lord, he’s so soft for this man. 

Beomgyu feels his face redden further, and suddenly it’s way too hot for him to have a winter coat on. That doesn’t stop him from laughing and pressing into Soobin to start to push him out the door. 

“Yeah, you’re really cute too, hyung.”

Beomgyu freezes up quickly, and they’ve only been walking outside for 5 minutes. 

The street near their apartment complex is completely Christmas-ified, and it looks gorgeous and almost mystical. It’s complete with the accompaniment of a light snowfall gracing the streets, and Beomgyu feels like he’s walking in a different dimension, complete with happiness, compassion and candy canes. 

Beomgyu reaches out his hand for Soobin to take, and Soobin looks down before grabbing at his thumb, and gripping it tightly, causing Beomgyu to laugh and swing their joint hands between them, each swing getting more exaggerated than the next. 

Soobin ends up momentarily letting go of his thumb when Beomgyu swings their arms full circle with a war cry, the older letting out his own cry about his shoulder. Beomgyu only _tsks_ at him, telling Soobin to stop being old, and Soobin quickly quips back about how Beomgyu is in fact only three months younger than him, so that means that he’s _old as fuck too._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Beomgyu playfully turns his nose up to the air, “Last time I checked, you were born in 2000, and I was born in 2001. That’s a whole year, hyung, that’s like, a _huge_ age difference.”

“Yah,” Soobin mutters incredulously, “Is this the same person who used to call me without the honorifics just to piss me off? What happened to the _we’re only three months aparts, I’m practically the same age as_ this guy,” Soobin makes it a point to imitate Beomgyu’s voice, a terribly high pitched and nasally sound that sounds nothing like him. Beomgyu says as such, sticking his hand in Soobin’s face, just to be annoying. Soobin looks back between Beomgyu’s hand and him before snapping his teeth shut in an attempt to bite the younger. Beomgyu pulls back quickly with a yelp and a loud laugh that echoes in the streets. 

It’s only that after their bickering dies down and Soobin resumes holding Beomgyu’s thumb (Soobin does a lot of adorable things, and this, by far, has to be Beomgyu’s favorite one) that they walk for a little longer. Soobin has grown unnaturally quiet, Beomgyu notices, and bumps his shoulder into the older’s to get his attention. 

“You’re staring off into space again,” Beomgyu says, and Soobin looks away again with a sheepish expression on his face. Beomgyu continues: “What’re you thinking about?” 

“Nothing,” Soobin says, squeezing Beomgyu’s thumb, and Beomgyu waits because if there’s anything that he knows after being with Soobin for 4 years, its that there’s always more to come after a ‘ _nothing_.’ 

Sure enough, Soobin plows forward: “Well, it’s just that,” he starts, still not making eye contact, “You know, we’ve been together for a while now, you know? It’s been… a ride… why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Choi Soobin, you aren’t breaking up with me, right?” Beomgyu asks, eyes wide. Soobin blanches instantly.

“What the _fuck_ , no. Why would I do that?” Soobin says, appalled. Beomgyu immediately relaxes, resting his forehead on Soobin’s shoulder for a moment before looking up at his boyfriend, an encouraging smile on his face. 

“Okay, go on!”

Soobin rubs a hand across his face, an exasperated exhale leaving his mouth. “Don’t scare me like that,” he scolds, before continuing with what he was saying. 

“Anyways, I was gonna say that we’ve been dating for 4 years, and so I’ve been thinking about how much you mean to me and stuff like that,” Soobin says shyly, and Beomgyu coos, caressing Soobin’s hand. 

“And um— I—” Soobin stutters over his words, before he lets out another sigh, muttering something about how _this is hard_. Beomgyu looks on at his boyfriend, amused but confused. 

“What is it?”

They’ve stopped walking by this point, the two of them standing under one of the street lights that shine brightly. Soobin glows under the light, and Beomgyu feels his fondness for the other boy growing impossibly. 

Soobin regards him with a serious and concentrated look in his eye, and Beomgyu tilts his head. Soobin then begins reaching into his pocket before pulling something out, and cupping it in his palms, but in a way that Beomgyu can’t see what he’s holding. 

“Choi Beomgyu,” Soobin starts softly, “I appreciate you so much. Words probably can’t even express the amount of appreciation and gratitude I have for you. You’ve always been there for me, even when I can get really horrible sometimes—”

“You aren’t horrible. Not to me.” Beomgyu frowns, and Soobin smiles. 

“You always see the great in me, and sometimes I still can’t wrap my head around it. And then, there’s just— there’s you.” Soobin takes a tentative step closer to him, his eyes sparking as he says Beomgyu’s name, and the younger is mesmerized. 

“You’re always so passionate about what you do. Just listening to you talk about your guitar is so mesmerizing, and beautiful. You as a whole, really, you’re beautiful. The way you do something as simple as waking up in the morning makes my heart feel inexplicably full. Or the way you tug at my sleeves when you want something, and the way you pout when you speak sometimes. Or when you laugh and your face scrunches up— God no, I’m rambling,” Soobin chuckles, shaking his head. 

“What I really want to say— or what I really want to do right now…” Soobin takes a deep breath before revealing what he’s been holding inside of his palms, and Beomgyu finds himself gasping.

Inside Soobin’s palm, sits a pair of rings, thin banded and sliver glistening in the light. It’s simple but classy, and Beomgyu looks up at Soobin again, and the other boy stares back at him hopefully. 

“I mean, I hope it should be obvious anyway that I want to take us seriously, but uh, I just wanted something to symbolize that? And like, seal that in? So I got us—”

“Promise rings,” Beomgyu breathes out faintly, and Soobin nods jerkily. Beomgyu stares at the rings for a moment more, voicing out his thoughts: “The rings are beautiful, hyung.” Beomgyu says softly, and Soobin smiles wide. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Soobin responds. “Do you wanna put them on?”

“Of course.”

And so Soobin delicately sets one of the rings back in his pocket, and takes the other one into his hand, and Beomgyu’s own in his other. Soobin carefully takes hold of Beomgyu’s ring finger, before sliding the ring onto it. The ring fits snuggly near the hilt of Beomgyu’s knuckle, and Beomgyu marvels at it for a moment before holding his hand out. 

“Let me put on yours.” Beomgyu smiles up at Soobin, and the older man readily agrees. 

Soobin slips his own ring back out of his pocket and hands in over to Beomgyu, who slips on the ring onto Soobin’s ring finger, just as delicate. Beomgyu giggles a little bit, feeling high off of ecstasy.

“I— it feels like we’re getting married,” Beomgyu giggles, face warm not just from the cold. If Beomgyu had looked up, he would have seen Soobin giving him a long thoughtful look, before the older man pulls him into a hug as a way of response, not quite ready to voice that thought yet. 

Beomgyu lays his head on Soobin’s chest, reveling in the warmth that his boyfriend radiates. The hand with the ring is also on his chest, and it continues glistening as the two sway their bodies to the imaginary music.

“There’s so many snowflakes on your head,” Soobin pulls back, looking at Beomgyu again, ruffling his hair to get out all the snowflakes. Beomgyu just takes in the sight before him.

His own Soobin, with furrowed eyebrows in concentration, a pout forming on his lips. Soobin, that he probably used up all the good karma in the universe to let him be lucky enough just to have Soobin even look in his direction, let alone date him. Soobin, who holds his thumb and laughs with unadulterated joy. Soobin, who he has the privilege of waking up next to, and quite possibly wouldn’t mind waking up to him every morning. 

His Soobin that he loves, very, very much. 

Beomgyu leans forward and gives Soobin a proper kiss, and Soobin makes a surprised, but muffled sound before kissing back, hands wrapping around Beomgyu’s waist. Beomgyu wraps his own around the back of Soobin’s neck to push the other boy impossibly closer to him, kissing him again and harder. They remain like this for a few seconds more before Beomgyu pulls away, and Soobin looks at him completely dazed.

“ _I love you_.” Beomgyu says sincerely, leaning his forehead against Soobin’s while playing with the nape of his hair. Soobin smiles, big and wide, his eyes crinkling.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Beomgyu-ah.”

“Merry Christmas!” Beomgyu seals the sentiment with another quick kiss, and they both laugh again before deciding that they should probably get back to the apartment, as was late.

The only thing that Beomgyu could think about on their way back was the new feeling of silver encircling his ring finger, and the boy next to him. 

_A promise._

There’s many promises that Beomgyu has probably made in his life thus far. 

But this promise is one that he’ll be willing to keep until the end of time.

**——❅❅❅——**

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> the thumb holding is because i found a clip from a soogyu vlive where soobin went from holding beomgyu’s wrist to holding his thumb as they’re saying goodbye, and. i haven’t known peace ever since. aksjsj
> 
> merry christmas/happy holidays!!!


End file.
